


9:26 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell winced the minute he ate a slice of coconut cake.





	9:26 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell winced the minute he ate a slice of coconut cake instead of the usual chocolate within a dark kitchen.

THE END


End file.
